


Beautiful in Scarlet

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Ableist Language, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bullying, Date Rape, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruben hasn't come to school since a fire at his family estate took the life of his elder sister Laura. Rumors circulate. Some think that Ruben ran away from home, others think that he died as well. Until several months later, Ruben returns, wrapped head to toe in bandages that cover most of his face.</p><p>He gathers together his friends, inviting them to skip school and come to his mansion. Only Ruben has a very special addition to the guest list. Beacon academy's local freak and special needs case, Leslie Withers. Read the archive warnings and tags for trigger warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful in Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> TEW Monster/Character name: Sadler (sadist), Hunter (haunted), Amali (Amalgam Alpha), Keenan (keeper), Sen (sentinel)

"You know, someone should make a sport out of this. They can call it 'retard hunting'. Give everyone a tranquilizer gun and a strait jacket and whoever brings home the most wins." Sadler suggested to no one in particular.

Most of the other boys didn't feel the need to respond to that, but Sen was always eager for some friendly banter.

"Yeah, you think it would be easier but sometimes these crazy fucks can be slippery. I see Leslie practically every day, but the moment I actually give a shit about finding him, suddenly he's invisible." Sen paused at the open door of one of the classrooms in the hallway. He stuck his shaggy black haired head into the room, but it was completely empty of students or teachers.

"Maybe that's how albinos work. One day they're white as a sheet the next you can see right through them." Hunter wondered aloud. It wasn't quite clear if he was joking or if he actually thought that's how it might work

"Are you sure you checked the cafeteria?" Amali asked, concerned his fellows were getting way off track with this line of conversation.

Off course I'm sure." Sadler shot back. "For one, he's easy to spot, and for two, he couldn't have been hiding behind anyone because no one would willingly eat lunch at the same table as a guy who looks and acts like he smokes coke every day."

"What do you think would happen if you actually gave him coke?" Hunter asked. "Would he be like a super spaz? Like give him the ability to move through time or something."

Amali groaned and rolled his eyes. "Do you even think about the dumb shit that comes out of your mouth before you say it?"

"No, I say whatever the hell I want, too whoever I want." Hunter boasted, puffing up his chest to look as bad-ass as he could with his slightly crooked nose and ginger crew-cut.

"Even to Keenan?" Sen asked, prompting all five boys to turn and look back at the mountain of flesh that was the oldest member of their group.

Keenan towered at least a foot over even his tallest classmates. He had joined, and subsequently been kicked out of, almost every sports team Beacon academy had to offer. No one could ever prove any of the injuries he caused were intentional, but the fallout of angry parents had resulted in his expulsion regardless.

With yearly tuition prices starting at a staggering 50,000 USD, complaints from parents were taken into consideration with alarming speed.

"No. Probably not." Hunter admitted. He had been Keenan's friend for long enough to know that his response to witticisms usually involved slamming a fist into the squishy parts of the offender.

"Maybe there's a separate place to eat that we don't know about. They probably feed the charity cases cheaper food so they cost less to keep around." Amali mused, once again having to force things back on track.

Ruvik paused, a soft sound catching his attention. The four boys following him stopped dead in their tracks. Listening to what had halted their leader.

Soft sobbing sounds were coming from a room just a little further down the hall. The label on the door marked it as a boy's bathroom.

Ruvik stalked over to the door, pressing one shoulder against it and opening it a crack.

"Hey Rub- er Ruvik" Hunter asked, nearly forgetting to use the new nickname Ruvik had insisted on. "Are you sure you're up for this man? You still look really messed up."

Ruvik was dressed in the black and gold blazer uniform of Beacon academy, but under the perfectly tailored uniform almost every inch of his skin was wrapped tightly in bandages and gauze. Only one half of his face and mouth was clearly visible.

Ruvik didn't pause to answer Hunter. He entered the bathroom, listening closely to the gentle sobbing echoing in the room.

Ruvik pressed two fingers to the door of the second cubical, feeling the pressure of a closed deadbolt on the other side of the door. Ruvik stepped back and gestured to Keenan. The large boy nodded and stepped forward, delivering a powerful kick in the center of the cubicle door.

The screws on the lock gave way and it pinged against the floor then skittered away. A high pitched scream filled the bathroom.

Leslie lifted his hands to cover his ears, his own scream making him cringe in pain. He curled up tighter into his crouch on the toilet seat cover. His wide blue eyes wide, staring at the intruders.

"Ha! He was sitting in the bathroom and crying like a fucking chick!" Sadler bellowed. A condescending smile already in place on his lips.

Keenan stepped into the stall and grabbed Leslie's wrist. The albino teenager was so light and skinny that Keenan could lift him completely off the ground as he extracted him from the cubical. The pale boy was dressed in a rumpled school uniform, with various stains that had refused to wash out littering the lapel and sleeves.

"Okay, retard captured. Are we good to go now Ruvee?" Hunter asked.

Ruvik shot a glare at him, holding it for a good three seconds before replying.

"Yes. Once we get Leslie out without anyone seeing us take him. We don't want his nanny tracing us and ruining the fun."

Keenan nodded and pointed to a narrow window just above the bathroom sinks.

"Good idea."Amali agreed. "You lot go bring the limo around to the other side. We'll push Leslie through the window to you and meet you around the back doors."

The five boys agreed and Ruvik left with hunter and Sadler.

"So, are you going to tell us why you wanted to bring the mad hatter?" Hunter asked Ruvik as they left the school building and headed towards the parking lot.

"Entertainment." Ruvik replied, passing the keys to Sadler, who was the only member of their little gang who could drive.

Hunter and Ruvik sat in the back as they brought the car around to pick up the others. Leslie squealed as he was manhandled through the narrow window, but it was five against one. If Leslie was even strong enough to count as a one.

Keenan kept his legs from kicking while Sadler and Hunter pulled him through by the arms. Leslie managed to knock himself against the window frame and the glass, but that only earned himself a few sore spots that would later bruise over.

Sadler threw Leslie into the back seat of the limo. He bounced on the well stuffed leather and landed face down in a cashmere dress pant covered thigh.

"Hello Leslie."

Fingers wrapped in bandages ran down Leslie's back, then moved further down his to his backside.

Leslie tried to scoot backwards, but Ruvik grasped him by the scruff of his jacket and kept him from moving away.

"Hello Leslie, Hello Leslie, Hello Leslie, Hello Leslie!" Leslie parroted back, getting louder and louder as his panic grew.

Ruvik tugged at Leslie's jacket, pulling him up into a sitting position. An arm wrapped around Leslie's shoulders. Holding in in his place pressed against Ruvik.

The other boys piled into the car, taking places on the bench opposite.

Hunter looked at Leslie then Ruvik, his face curing up into an expression of disgust as he realized Ruvik was holding Leslie like a chick he was planning to bone.

Before he could say anything a hand closed around his shoulder. Keenan squeezed tightly, a silent warning to the younger teenager to keep his mouth shut. Ruvik was the one in charge here, all that voicing his opinion would do was get hunter thrown out of the car, most likely without stopping first.

Ruvik reached over to the bar, using his free hand to pour himself a glass of scotch. He lifted the glass, gesturing to the table to indicate that his compatriots should serve themselves.

Amali mixed himself a rum and coke, but the rest of the boys grabbed bottles of beer from the fridge under the bar instead.

"Hey Ruvik, isn't your dad going to notice his booze is missing." Sen asked, grabbing the bottle opener and popping the top off the gilded glass bottle.

Ruvik shook his head, then took a long pull from his drink. The ice clinked sharply against the glass making Leslie flitch.

"No, I don't think so. Father had been... distracted, recently." He replied, looking over at Leslie and offering the albino a sip of his scotch. Leslie stared at the glass blankly, frozen in place by confusion and fear.

Keenan passed a bottle through the diver's compartment window to Sadler, who popped the top off with his thumb.

All the cops in the crimson city area knew not to pull over the Victoriano family limo, so there was no real need to be cautious. In a few hours they would be busy with a missing person's case anyway. When beacon academy finally noticed it was missing an albino with special needs.

* * *

 

Leslie didn't understand what exactly was going on around him. There were strange scents in the air and the music echoing around the living room was loud and uncomfortable. He was sitting in Ruvik's lap, with the older boy's hips in between his legs. Ruvik was lying on his back on the sofa, bandaged hands running over Leslie's thighs and backside. Ruvik's grip was gentle at the moment, but Leslie had learned the hard way that trying to move away would result in a hand closing over his throat and a sharp tug back into position.

In an effort to keep himself calm Leslie made a list of the things he did know about his current situation. For one, He knew he was in a mansion that belonged to Ruvik. He also knew that the small plastic bags on the living room table were filled with drugs. Not the good kind that doctors gave him in sealed plastic bottles, but the bad kind that teachers warned their students about in informative videos and dower assembly meetings.

Leslie couldn't recall any of the names, but most of it looked like crushed and dried herbs and gave off a strange smelling smoke when used that hug in the air and made it harder to breathe.

Sadler and Sen were sitting cross legged on the floor, game controllers in hand and a bowl of chips in-between them.

Hunter was sitting on the sofa across from Ruvik. The stiff Victorian antique furniture didn't seem to be bugging him much anymore. He stared up at the ceiling, seemingly captivated by the decorative patterns painted around the chandelier.

Keenan and Amali were holding their composure the best, having taken a pass on the green stuff in favor of beer or whisky accordingly.

Amali watched Ruvik out of the corner of his eye. Having been Ruvik's friend for most of high school, he knew that Ruvik's taste in vices were unusual at best. Through when he had brought along the natural born victim that was Leslie withers, Amali had expected something more painful to be the end goal.

But then, one could only guess how the recent tragedy had affected him. Laura and Ruvik had been very close before her sudden death. Perhaps physical comfort had become more of a priority in the aftermath.

Leslie made a sharp squeak sound as Ruvik pulled him down and pressed their bodies together. Leslie had never been this close to anyone else before. He felt trapped and helpless, but the warmth and a curious fuzzy feeling that spread across his skin where Ruvik was tenderly touching him kept the panic from becoming overwhelming. He could feel the shallow breathing of the older teenager as his bandaged chest rose and fell underneath him. It was better to focus on that than any of the other things going on in the room. Leslie tried to match his breathing to Ruvik's. Counting the seconds between inhale and exhale in his head.

Fingers dug into Leslie's jaw. He jerked up, blue eyes staring at Ruvik. The hand not holding his face had a small red pill pinched between the forefinger and thumb. Ruvik's finger tips dug into Leslie's cheeks painfully, forcing his mouth open.

Ruvik pressed the red pill against Leslie's tongue. It began melting as it came into contact with the albino's saliva. The Bitter and chemical taste made Leslie's ivory hair stand on end. He tried to spit it out, but Ruvik had already forced his mouth shut again. Ruvik's mouth closed over Leslie's teeth biting into his lips to keep them closed as he kissed the younger boy.

Leslie threw his shoulders back, managing to break from Ruvik's grasp and push himself up. He took a gasp of air, but the pill had already fully dissolved, leaving its repulsive taste in his mouth.

Ruvik chuckled softly, rocking his hips against Leslie's backside. His fingers dug into the albino's thighs keeping him from moving any further away. Leslie whined softly under his breath. He didn't feel any different, but he knew that pills rarely took hold right away.

Medications had always been a part of Leslie's life. Some had helped while others caused side effects that only made things worse. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Ruvik had given him or what it might do.

"Holy shit man. Did you just feed the spaz Molly?" Hunter asked, sitting up in his seat in surprise.

Amali nodded, "Leslie is in for a treat it seems. Though personally, that's a lot more fucked up then I would ever care to be."

"Leslie is always fucked up. This will probably be an improvement." Sadler said, not taking his eyes from his driving game.

Ruvik didn't respond to the conversation, he was completely focused on Leslie. Watching with the detached interest of the scientist waiting for the results of an experiment.

Leslie's eyes stung a lump forming in his throat. He forced the feeling back, refusing to break out into tears. Fear overtook him and Leslie lashed out, kicking and pushing against Ruvik.

Leslie struggled hard enough to topple himself over the edge of the sofa. Braking Ruvik's grip and Landing on the floor on his back.

Keenan rose from his seat soundlessly, taking the few short steps he needed to be standing over Leslie. He lifted one foot and brought it down right between the albino's shoulder blades. Pinning him to the floor.

Leslie cried out, his fingers digging into the carpet. Keenen wasn't pushing hard enough to hurt, but there was no chance of wiggling out from under his boot.

Ruvik huffed, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Are you done now?" he asked, as he looked down into Leslie's eyes. The albino had the distinct feeling he was being lectured at. Despite himself, he looked away, embarrassment creeping in to join in with the anxiety.

"Done now. Are you done now? Are you..." Leslie repeated, his monologue getting cut off when Keenen removed his foot and lifted him from the floor.

Leslie was thrown back against the sofa. This time when Ruvik pinned him down, Leslie was on the bottom.

"Just a little longer Leslie. Then you won't be scared anymore." Ruvik purred, forcing Leslie's slender wrists down against the armrest.

Leslie's chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. Paranoia was kicking in, making him second guess every twinge inside his breast as a possible effect of the drug.

But the moments stretched on and on while Leslie was held tightly in place, he couldn't help but relax into a state of wary anticipation.

Ruvik switched to holding Leslie's wrists with one hand. Bandaged fingers threaded through his messy white hair. Ruvik teased the strands, toying with them absentmindedly as they waited.

Nearly twenty minutes after exposure, the first of the effects started to take hold. Leslie's cheeks flushed deep red, the color travailing down his neck and chest as his internal temperature skyrocketed. Leslie's heart rate jumped, the pounding in his chest echoing in his ears.

Ruvik tilted Leslie's chin up, checking the younger boy's pupils. The dark center of Leslie's blue eyes had dilated to almost half the size of the iris.

Amali appeared over Ruvik's shoulder, and prodded the other boy in the shoulder with a clear bottle filled with water.

Ruvik nodded and took the bottle. Snapping open the seal with a flick of his wrist before handing it to Leslie.

Leslie hadn't noticed until this moment, but his mouth felt incredibly dry. He drank from the bottle draining it to half full in a matter of seconds.

Pausing for breath, Leslie looked up at Ruvik. An urge came over him and was immediately acted upon.

Leslie pounced on Ruvik, wrapping his arms tightly around the older boy's chest. The bottle was dropped in the process, but Leslie didn't notice. He nuzzled Ruvik's collarbone, his cheek pressed to the cotton bandages.

Leslie felt so incredibly comfortable, the anxiety that had seemed to stick to him like glue nearly every day of his life, had melted away and been replaced with a swell of endorphins that only seemed to grow with every breath.

Amali settled back into his seat, watching as Ruvik scooped the dazed and cuddly Leslie up. It took a few moments to steady the albino on his feet, but once he was up, he obediently followed Ruvik's lead. Leslie's serotonin flooded mind pushing him to seek the physical contact Ruvik was offering.

No one asked Ruvik where he was taking Leslie. Most because they didn't care, but in Amali's case because he wanted to retain his plausible deniability. If he was ever asked he would insist he never saw Leslie and Ruvik leave.

* * *

 

Leslie twisted against the comforter. The room around him hardly registered in his mind under the dampening hum of his high, but as far as he could tell he was still in the mansion. The bed was probably Ruvik's. The bedding smelled like the older boy for sure, Leslie had gotten used to it when he was pinned to the sofa.

Both arms crossed over Leslie's chest, as he hugged himself as tight as he could manage while running his hands over his arms. At some point Leslie had wriggled out of his school shirt and blazer so he could touch his bare skin.

Leslie was used to comforting himself, but at the moment the simple pressure against his skin made his heart race and the corners of his mouth twitch into a lopsided grin.

Ruvik sat down on the far end of the bed. The top half of his school uniform was equally missing. Though in his case he had removed it to tend to his bandages. Ruvik unravelled the cotton fabric wrapping it into a ball around his ring and middle finger.

Leslie pulled himself up into a sitting position, a task that was rendered more difficult by his unwillingness to remove his hands from his arms. A little more wiggling and Leslie managed to maneuver himself over to Ruvik.

Leslie half bumped half collapsed onto Ruvik's shoulder. Ruvik tensed, freezing in place. A low growl echoing from his chest. Leslie pulled back, confused blue eyes blinking up at Ruvik.

A moment later Leslie saw the problem. With the bandages removed you could clearly see the pattern of angry red scars running from Ruvik's wrist to his shoulder and down his back and chest.

Leslie pulled his hands away from his arms. His attention switching to Ruvik. Moving as slowly as he could given the current pace of his thoughts and heartbeat, Leslie reached out to touch along the edges of the oval shaped burn on Ruvik's shoulder.

The older boy tensed up again, but no further indication of displeasure came. Encouraged, Leslie kept exploring. He risked tracing his fingertips over the dark red center of the burn. Ruvik hissed a breath in through gritted teeth, but the soft moan he made a second after was clearly one of pleasure.

Ruvik twisted the last of the bandage off his wrist, dropping it off the side of the bed before rounding on Leslie. The albino squeaked as he was pushed down on his back. Ruvik hovered over him, catlike golden eyes staring down at him.

Leslie was not to be intimidated, the chemical cocktail flowing through his bloodstream had erased any trace of his self-preservation instincts. A strand of bandage was hanging off of Ruvik's collarbone the loose end connecting to the wrappings covering his head and face.

Grasping the loose end in one hand Leslie started to unravel the bandages. Ruvik pursed his lips, but held still, allowing Leslie to continue. Holding himself up for a long time strained Leslie's tummy muscles. So he lay on his back, passing the strand from one hand to the other.

More burns appeared, almost appearing to cut into the skin. Leslie was fascinated by the color and the slight shine where the scar seemed stretched too thin.

Then just as the bandages were coming free from Ruvik's brow Leslie's fingers brushed something that didn't feel like skin. Scarred or otherwise.

Leslie leaned up to get a better look at the black stitches running in a line from halfway across Ruvik's brow. But that wasn't half as interesting as what Leslie found next. The stitches were attaching soft flesh to hard plastic.

Curiosity peaked, Leslie hurried through the next bit. His fumbling fingers almost getting tangled up in the fabric.

Skin was replaced by the clear plastic over an entire half of Ruvik's head. The brain underneath was clearly visible. Little metal notches were sent into the side of the dome, but Leslie couldn't imagine what they might be used for.

He reached out to touch one, but Ruvik intercepted him, pinning both of the younger boy's wrists down. Ruvik's lips pulled back, exposing his teeth. His eyes locked on Leslie's again.

A moment passed, Ruvik searching Leslie's face. Trying to find any hint of revulsion or disgust. Leslie looked back, his focus shifting now his curiosity had been sated. He tugged on his arms and Ruvik eased off the pressure, letting Leslie reclaimed his arms just long enough to wrap them around the older boy's chest, pressing their bodies' together soaking in the positive chemical feedback.

Ruvik let out a long exhale. It was exactly like he predicted. As an outcast from society, Leslie had remained partially free of the taint of modern society and culture. He had never learned how to be repulsed by abnormal features, or how to shun those that were different from you, despite being routinely at the receiving end of such stigma.

"You like being touched don't you Leslie…" Ruvik murmured, wrapping the arm that wasn't supporting his weight around Leslie's bare back. "I've read your files. You're an orphan, abandoned by your mother and father."

Ruvik stated these things flatly. Cold facts, true, though painful. Leslie was blind to it through. Wrapped up almost completely in the warmth of his own body and Ruvik's so close to it. Leslie quickly discovered that when his hips were flush against Ruvik's, he could move his hips in a particular way to generate gratifying sparks of pleasure.

"You have no friends, family, or even a stable guardian. You're completely alone." Ruvik continued, holding back a moan as Leslie continued his slight crude approximation of grinding. "You get used to loneliness. But that only lasts until you get another taste of what affection feels like. Then you crave it. The hunger gnawing at you from the inside until the pain is overwhelming, and you can't think of anything else."

Leslie leaned up, pressing his lips against the scarred skin where Ruvik's neck met his shoulder. His heightened sensations drunk in the unusual feel of it, urging Leslie to continue. More kisses followed some staying more towards the shoulder others up along Ruviks' neck.

Ruvik's fingers tangled in the bedcovers, his knuckles going white from the clenching of his fists. His breath hitched, his physical needs making themselves known. Ruvik felt like a hungry dog. So desperate for food he would forget to be cautious or to follow proper protocol.

"I am going to give you everything you were denied, and in return you'll be mine. I'll have you by my side forever where no one but I can ever hurt you again." Ruvik hissed the last part through his teeth. Leslie had graduated to using his tongue and He couldn't take even a second more of this.

Ruvik grasped the front of Leslie's slacks, the golden monogrammed button on his school dress pants was torn from its stitching by a Ruvik who was far too impatient to even take the second to unbutton it.

Leslie wiggled to help Ruvik remove the clothing, they were too warm anyway. Boxer briefs went next, leaving Leslie in nothing but his crimson blush from head to toe.

The albino released his hold on Ruvik, falling to the bed on his back. He glanced down at himself, the rush of blood seemed to have gone south as well as north. His cream colored skin carried over most of his length, but for a healthy flush of pink on the tip.

Leslie had been told many times that touching that part of his body was bad, but any amount of shame or anxiety was incapable of reaching him now. Leslie cupped the middle of his length in one hand, even just holding it felt good. Incredibly good.

Leslie closed his hand around it, his hips bucking upwards involuntarily as the sensations shot through his nervous system.

Leslie was too distracted to notice from where exactly Ruvik retrieved the tube of surgical lubricant. But he couldn't miss the moment when Ruvik took hold of one of his thighs and pressed the metal nozzle of the tube between his cheeks.

The liquid was cold. It wasn't enough to make the superheated Leslie shiver, but it distracted him thoroughly from his own explorations.

Ruvik placed the tube down besides Leslie's hip and slicked his fingertips in the lubricant coating the back of Leslie's inner thighs and entrance.

Leslie whimpered, his hands clutching at Ruvik's shoulders. He could feel the anticipation in the air, but had no idea what it was for. Leslie was impatient for it though, he would have been content to hold Ruvik for hours, but the older boy's plans were so much more exciting.

Ruvik found himself oddly nervous. He tried to shake the feeling, rationalizing that this was no different than any of his other experiments. Just a little pressure along the right nerve centers to relax his patient, simple enough.

Ruvik pressed his fingers into Leslie, his other hand pinning down the albino's hips to keep him from pulling away.

Leslie whined loudly, suddenly unsure if he was still enjoying himself. His frantic squirming stilled, one hand lifting to his lips so he could bite down on the side of his pointer finger.

Ruvik twisted his wrist, settling into a back and forth motion to ease Leslie into the new sensations. It took a few more moments, but Leslie's blue eyes with pupils wide eventually melted into an expression of bliss again.

Leslie moved his hips, keeping approximate pace with Ruvik's hand. Despite being muffled by the fingers in his mouth, Leslie moans climbed in volume. The albino completely unaware of how his cries were effecting Ruvik.

With a growl of frustration Ruvik grasped Leslie's arm, flipping the albino over so he was lying face down on the bed. Leslie squeaked and pushed himself up on his forearms, looking over his shoulder at Ruvik. The older boy's hand slipped into the curve of Leslie's hipbone, guiding him into lifting his hips a bit till Leslie was on his hands and knees.

Leslie heard the sounds of a zipper being opened, then the plastic cap of the metal tube falling off the side of the bed as Ruvik fumbled with it. Leslie tried to turn around to see, but a hiss of anger from Ruvik stopped him dead.

Leslie waited. The seconds stretching out like hours. His arms and fingers trembling with excitement for whatever came next.

Ruvik's clipped fingernails dug into Leslie's hips. For a moment Ruvik hovered, the tip of his cock pressed against Leslie's entrance. The albino underneath him caught in a drug fuelled lust haze, a gift from his owner to make sure this first time was as enjoyable as possible.

Leslie screamed as he was penetrated, desperation, fear, surprise, pleasure and pain. His arms gave out under his weight and the albino melted face down into the blankets.

Ruvik didn't stop, not even a moment to let Leslie fully process what was happening to him. He pulled the albino's lower half into his lap. Leslie's folded legs on either side of his hips.

Leslie's eyes watered, twin tears sliding down his cheeks. It hurt, but there was simply no room left in his mind for anything but pleasure.

Ruvik leaned over Leslie. Finding one of the albino's hands and guiding it down between his legs. Leslie complied, wrapping his fingers around his cock and gently rubbing along his length.

Ruvik settled into a rhythm his hands moving from Leslie's hips to wrap around the albino's torso. His lips were only a few inches from Leslie's cheek. Ruvik bit down lightly on the shell of Leslie's ear, earning a short squeal from the younger boy.

"Say my name Leslie." Ruvik whispered hoarsely. Backing up the request with a hard thrust, grinding the albino into the mattress.

Leslie let out a choked whimper. The pressure between his legs was starting to contribute to the build-up of sensation in his lower tummy. He wanted more like that, hard and deep.

"Ruvik." The older boy prompted. His grip on Leslie tightening.

"Ruvik…" Leslie repeated, almost inaudibly. Then when Ruvik rewarded him with another forceful thrust, he began again, louder.

"Ruvik, Ruvik, Ruvik, Ruvik, Ruvik!"

Leslie arched back into the older boy, his hand movements between his legs falling to pace with the pace that Ruvik was fucking him.

Precum dripped over Leslie's fingertips as he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. The sensation in his belly was beginning to feel like it might burst any moment. Just a little more.

Ruvik suddenly clamped a hand over Leslie's mouth, cutting off the chorus of desperate pleas for more. He stopped moving as well, ignoring the muffled cries of protest from Leslie.

"Stop." He hissed, his hand sliding down from Leslie's mouth to wrap around the younger boy's throat instead.

A long moment passed, Leslie's inner muscles twitched around Ruvik's cock. Leslie mewled trying to rock his hips to continue, but Ruvik wouldn't let him.

"Ruben…"

Leslie could tell by the tenor of the word that Ruvik was prompting him again. His lips moved, testing out the new name in his mouth before he said it out loud.

"Ruben, Ruben, Ru-ah!" Leslie was cut off as Ruvik suddenly moved. Stars danced over Leslie's vision, it felt for a moment as if his heart had stopped. Leslie's hold on his cock tightened, but it hadn't been quite enough to reach the plateau Ruvik was pushing him towards.

Leslie took a huge breath in, having forgotten how to breathe for a second.

"Ruben… Ru-ben..." he picked up the mantra again. Struggling though the syllables when a sharp flicker of pleasure shorted out his train of thought.

Ruvik bit down hard on Leslie's shoulder. Enjoying how Leslie's cry of pain split a moan of his name. Possessive fire filled him with energy, a primal desire to claim and mark his mate. Such basic biological functions were disgusting, but also intriguing and irresistible. At the moment all Ruvik could think about was how he would finish inside Leslie.

Leslie closed his eyes tight and buried his face in the blankets. His shoulders tensed as an avalanche of sensation overtook him. He came on the bedspread, shaking as shivering as he lost control of his body.

Ruvik chuckled though his deep breaths, but was soon distracted when Leslie tightened around him. Ruvik thrust one last time and gathered as much of Leslie as he curled up in his arms squeezing the younger boy tightly as his orgasm overtook him.

Leslie hugged Ruvik back. Clinging harder when he felt a sudden rush of warmth against his insides.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Wrapped up so tightly Leslie could almost lose track of what limbs belonged to whom.

But then Ruvik pulled away, untangling himself from the younger boy. He pulled out of Leslie with a grunt before rolling Leslie back over onto his back.

Leslie's eyes were half closed, he seemed tired, but Ruvik knew that as long as the drugs he had administered were in Leslie's bloodstream he wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Say it one more time." Ruvik breathed, a touch of desperation in his voice he wasn't calmed down enough to hide.

Leslie swallowed, taking a few more deep breaths to steady himself.

"Ruben…"


End file.
